The Ultimate Evil Returns
Ultimate Evil Returns this is a released crossover. Plot When Evil Gogeta turns to Evil Super Saiyan 5 was teleported in the Goku's world. Vegeta (Ascanced Alien: Eternal Forms): Evil Gogeta! What is coming again! Both: What! Perodua Viva HD 5 LITE, Perodua Myvi HD 5 LITE, and Perodua Alza Advanced Version HD 5 LITE (Ascanced Alien: Evolutions): Huh! Evil Gogeta (Evil Super Saiyan 5): (he lands to the ground, laughs) What is going to meet again? It's can all techniques to power levels. Goku (Ascanced Alien: Eternal Forms): Power level! Tien and Yamcha (Ascanced Alien: Eternal Forms): What is cannot leave me that them! Evil Gogeta (Evil Super Saiyan 5): Now you defeated you have destroy the world. Vegeta (Ascanced Alien: Eternal Forms): I EVEN DIE! (when flying towards at Evil Gogeta) Yamcha (Ascanced Alien: Eternal Forms): Vegeta, no! Perodua Viva HD 5 LITE, Perodua Myvi HD 5 LITE, and Perodua Alza Advanced Version HD 5 LITE (Ascanced Alien: Evolutions): And let's form! When Perodua Viva HD 5 LITE and Perodua Myvi HD 5 LITE turns to a new form. Perodua Myvi HD 5 LITE (Ascanced Alien: Evolutions): Vegeta, stop! (with screams to Vegeta) Vegeta kicks at Perodua Myvi HD 5 LITE on his arm. Perodua Myvi HD 5 LITE (Ascanced Alien: Evolutions): (screams) Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhh! Vegeta flying towards at Evil Gogeta after using Bear Hug to Vegeta screams. Perodua Alza Advanced Version HD 5 LITE (Ascanced Alien: Evolutions): Princess- (cover mouth after speaked to Malay) Ahhhhhhh! It's cannot speaked to back remote control! Yamcha (Ascanced Alien: Eternal Forms): Tien, can smash Perodua Alza Advanced Version HD 5 LITE's speaked in Malay! Tien jumps and smash Perodua Alza Advanced Version HD 5 LITE's face. Perodua Alza Advanced Version HD 5 LITE (Ascanced Alien: Evolutions): Phew! That back in Malay again. (when he screams) I cannot always me! Evil Gogeta stops hugs and Vegeta falls after Evil Gogeta to Green Dark Beam at Vegeta to defeated him. Perodua Myvi HD 5 LITE (Ascanced Alien: Evolutions): (jumping and attacks him to Evil Gogeta) Evil Gogeta he uses at Gigantic Spike to Perodua Myvi HD 5 LITE and he shot with his Green Dark Beam. Perodua Alza Advanced Version HD 5 LITE (Ascanced Alien: Evolutions): (when after shot beam at Evil Gogeta but he shield reared) Evil Gogeta (Evil Super Saiyan 5): (laughs) When Perodua Viva HD 5 LITE after he to FLX SE HD 1 LITE. Proton Saga FLX SE HD 1 LITE (Ascanced Alien: Evolutions): Huh? Perodua Viva HD 5 LITE (Ascanced Alien: Evolutions): I cannot mean, can... Proton Saga FLX SE HD 1 LITE (Ascanced Alien: Evolutions): (when he push up and he landed) Evil Gogeta (Evil Super Saiyan 5): What! Perodua Viva HD 5 LITE (Ascanced Alien: Evolutions): I change, and new brother. Evil Gogeta he uses at Green Dark Beam to shot it beam at the Perodua Viva HD 5 LITE and with Proton Saga FLX SE HD 1 LITE to flying into with ground. Proton Saga FLX SE HD 1 LITE (Ascanced Alien: Evolutions): Cannot pose. Perodua Alza Advanced Version HD 5 LITE (Ascanced Alien: Evolutions): Oh, that mean to asking anything with them. Even this can after to the able to connection powers with them. (then he cannot creates a them to do repair) Finally! It's complete! Since I don't need a warehouse anymore, I can run a test. (when Bender Absorber he shot it beam after similar to Goku's Kamehameha) Oh man! Jake! Jake (Ascanced Alien: Evolutions) Okay! To be written... Equipment used *Bender Absorber (used by Perodua Alza Advanced Version HD 5 LITE) *Rex's All Atom's Nanites (used by Proton Saga FLX SE HD 1 LITE, confirmed) *Proto-Tool (used by Perodua Viva HD 5 LITE evolved Perodua Viva ELITE HD 6 LITE, confirmed) According to Veragent12, after he using equipment's (used by ) are we used with create a page. Trivia *Perodua Viva HD 5 LITE has the completed and first appearance in Ascanced Alien: Evolutions are sectioned has. *Perodua Viva HD 5 LITE, Perodua Myvi HD 5 LITE, and Perodua Alza Advanced Version HD 5 LITE are make their appearance in Ascanced Alien: Evolutions is new by Ben. *Perodua Alza Advanced Version HD 5 LITE are speaked cannot in Malay is. *The Saga FLX SE HD 1 LITE is first appearance in Ascanced Alien: Evolutions are new brother by Perodua Viva HD 5 LITE. Category:Released Crossover